Fan:Minions in Digimon Zeo
The minions of Digimon Zeo are often robot Digimon created by the Machine Empire. To make a Digimon grow, Datamon will swing Chikurimon around until he latches onto the Digimon emitting an energy that will enlarge the Digimon. Starmon Starmon can radiate destructive lightning, & fire power blasts from his arms. Starmon's top segment of his star-body can detach & transform into a boomerang of destructive energy. He has the ability to transform into a large metal sphere. As a sphere, Starmon is practically invulnerable to any attack. Starmon is chosen to lead the Machine Empire's initial invasion due to his battle prowess. He initially overwhelms the Zeo Digimon until they combine into ZeoOmnimon. Starmon is destroyed by ZeoOmnimon's Saber. Raidenmon Raidenmon is made out of spare parts from a junkyard by the Hagurumon. His programming is based on that of the modification Cody & his classmate Samantha were making to the robot fighters in a computer game to make it more educational. Raidenmon resembles the robot fighters himself, although there is technically no reason to (the Hagurumon builds him before he knows of the game.) He will often ask a trivia question before attacking, saying "you lose!" & firing his missiles. He also uses chains from his stomach area to wrap up ZeoOmnimon & attempts to take it away & throw it into the sun, but the DigiDestined are able to make ZeoOmnimon return to Earth & finish off Raidenmon. Piedmon Piedmon can emit a high frequency sound waves extremely painful to the human ear. Piedmon's weapons are his swords that can project energy blasts, his tambourine that can project bolts of lightning, & his exploding teddy bears. Piedmon's head can lift itself shooting laser beams. Piedmon is dispatched from the Machine Empire to enhance the frequency & amplitude of baby Lenny's voice to make the sound waves extremely destructive. He is destroyed by ZeoOmnimon. Pitchmon A robot-pitching machine Digimon who traps Cody inside of him when he hits one of his balls; he is soon freed by Alex. Pitchmon is destroyed by ZeoOmnimon. Digmon Digmon is a robot-excavation Digimon used by the Machine Empire. Its mission is to get lava out of a volcano & throughout Tokyo. He has the ability to shoot red energy blasts. He attacks Mia when she bumps into their site while looking for a police dog. Digmon is destroyed by ZeoOmnimon. Another Digmon appears in Liam's dream who battles alongside a Quadrafighter in land mobility, & is defeated by Alex. Puppetmon It is formerly a robot named Puppetman created to entertain kids alongside a children's entertainer, then a Hagurumon inserts an evil cog into its back to make it evil. He hypnotizes kids to misbehave. The DigiDestined arrive, but Puppetmon uses the kids as shields, knowing the DigiDestined won't harm the children. Puppetmon then escapes to a satellite station where he intends to amplify his mind-altering powers on all the kids of Tokyo. The DigiDestined take him down with the new Defender DigiWheel. Puppetmon grows, & ZeoOmnimon fight him. Nicky discovers that his power comes from Puppetmon's nose, & tells the DigiDestined that destroying the nose will cause Puppetmon to lose his power. ZeoOmnimon's Saber cuts off his nose & destroys Puppermon. Later, Kokuwamon rebuilds the Puppetman for the next show. Vulturemon A vulture Digimon who carries a video camera with him, Vulturemon transports the DigiDestined to Kapurimon's movie dimension. Locomon A train Digimon formed from the four previous Digimon. It is decimated by ZeoOmnimon when it slices the track apart with its saber, causing Locomon to fall to his doom below. Faucetmon A robot faucet Digimon brought in to battle the DigiDestined in one of a movie sets. He merges with three other Digimon to form the light in front of Locomon. He is later resurrected & used to contaminate the Earth's water supply with toxic oil. He travels through underground pipes to get to his planned destination. Nicky points out that this version of Faucetmon is more lethal than the first one. Ultimately though, he is destroyed by "ZeoOmnimon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon". PumpkinWitchmon A robot witch/Jack O'Lantern Digimon used by the Machine Empire. Merges with three other Digimon to form the light in front of Locomon. Steamon A shower Digimon used by the Machine Empire. Merges with three other Digimon to form the light in front of Locomon. TrafficGatomon A cat-like traffic sign Digimon used by the Machine Empire. Merges with three other Digimon to form the light in front of Locomon. WaterPollutemon The WaterPollutemon are a group of Digimon who are attacking Aqua World by dumping poison into its waters. One comes to Earth by following Neptunmon & plans to contaminate Earth's water supply. That WaterPollutemon is destroyed by the Zeo Blaster. Pollenmon Pollenmon is one of two plant Digimon created from Cody's mutant plant by King Drasil. They are hesitant to follow orders from Drasil, but they oblige when they are threatened. They refer to each other as cousins & they care for each other. After some arguing themselves, it is determined that Pollenmon will take on the DigiDestined alone, & he attacks Cody when he is alone. He puts a spell on him that will turn Cody into a plant. After Cody is restored, he joins the other DigiDestined in their fight against Pollenmon, & tells them to load pure oxygen into their Zeo Laser Pistols. This destroys Pollenmon. Togemon Togemon is one of two plant Digimon created from Cody's mutant plant by King Drasil. They are hesitant to follow orders from Drasil, but they oblige when they are threatened. They refer to each other as cousins & they care for each other. Together they are a formidable force, unless they are bickering. Togemon leaves Pollenmon to take on the DigiDestined alone. It is unknown what happens to Togemon after that. Quasimodomon King Drasil creates this Digimon from Tokyo Junior High's concert hall piano, for the intent of capturing the 'mysterious piano player.' Quasimodomon overpowers Liam until the other DigiDestined show up. Datamon makes him grow & he grabs Liam, who is soon freed by Alex who attacks with Wheelmon. Quasimodomon shoots out explosive piano notes, but is defeated by ZeoOmnimon. The piano later returns unharmed & completely intact. Monitormon A robot computer virus Digimon capable of absorbing the information on all of the DigiDestined's weapons & even the Digimon. He then uses their own firepower on them. His screen is his main source of power. In giant mode, his screen is shattered by the pyramid power of ZeoOmnimon, which is equipped with Zeo 3 Power Helmet. Monitormon is eliminated by ZeoOmnimon Saber Slash. Mekanorimon Drasil sends Datamon to set up an ambush & to destroy the Tokyo University warehouse if the DigiDestined get too close to spare fuel cells. Mekanorimon attacks Alex when he splits up from the others to find the fuel cell. Mekanorimon torches the warehouse by blasting several containers of explosive liquid. MetalCupimon A female robotic love Digimon that specializes in the power to make humans develop obsessive attractions to nearby mechanical appliances. Even MetalCupimon is affected by her own powers, as one of her beams reflects back at her & becomes attracted to Datamon. She is destroyed by ZeoOmnimon. SkullScorpiomon A scorpion Digimon who makes the weather scorching hot in Tokyo by destroying plants to produce a greenhouse effect. He is seemingly destroyed by ZeoOmnimon. He only reduces to normal size. While the weather does cool down after ZeoOmnimon's victory, SkullScorpiomon starts a new attack on Tokyo & the DigiDestined. Seraphimon points out that the DigiDestined can't risk SkullScorpiomon growing so Nicky powers up the Zeo Blaster & SkullScorpiomon is gone for good. Raijinmon An energy draining robot Digimon used by the Machine Empire. In battle, he shoots his drain tubes underground & attaches them to ZeoOmnimon. He is the first Digimon to ever break ZeoOmnimon's saber, which breaks in two after Raijinmon electrocutes him. He is destroyed by Agunimon. BlackGaomon A dog-like boxing Digimon who turns Liam & Bullmon into a trophy. In the first confrontation, BlackGaomon manages to make Alex lose control of Agunimon, but destroying his own glove in the process. Later there is a boxing-style battle that takes place, but the Machine Empire cheats. Soon the boxing ring is destroyed by the DigiDestined in the Command Center & the fight is fair again. Eventually destroyed by Agunimon. BlackAnkylomon A spiked robot Digimon used by the Machine Empire. He has two forms: his regular spiked Digimon form, & the form of a spiked ball. He is the first Digimon to be destroyed by "ZeoOmnimon + Agunimon". Autochthomon An ancient evil autochthon Digimon/spirit who is accidentally awakened by Alex's brother Noah Mancond. He originally overpowers ZeoOmnimon & Agunimon, but is ultimately destroyed by "ZeoOmnimon + Agunimon". Searchmon A deceptive robot Digimon created from scrap parts by Datamon & Chikurimon. He is to make friends with the DigiDestined, aiding the Rangers on Earth with different situations. He even saves a little girl's dog from being run over by a car on the street. Later, King Drasil & an army of Hagurumon & Quadrafighters launches an attack on the DigiDestined & Searchmon. Datamon then arrives to cause pain to Searchmon with a remote control. Cody goes to check on him, & he responds by attacking the DigiDestined. Cody then goes on the attack, & soon afterwards Alex calls on the Digi-Wheel. Cody, who feels responsible for the whole thing, volunteers to pilot the Digi-Wheel, destroying him. Manbomon Manbomon is a robot toy fish Digimon used by Kapurimon & a deadly adversary. The DigiDestined do take him down with the Zeo Cannon, but it isn't enough as Datamon & Chikurimon make the Digimon grow. During the Digimon battle, the Digimon traps ZeoOmnimon in what looks like silly string. Agunimon comes to the rescue & bails out ZeoOmnimon. After the two Digimon merge to become BurningZeoOmnimon, playtime is definitely over for the Digimon when he gets decimated by BurningZeoOmnimon. BigMamemon A robot wrecking ball Digimon controlled by Kapurimon as a birthday gift for him. Kapurimon controls the Digimon's movements at the Machine Empire home base for a while, then King Drasil sends BigMamemon down to Earth to attack Tokyo. BigMamemon lands on Earth as a giant. Alex fights him with Agunimon & defeats him. Hookmon A robot pirate Digimon who holds Brick & Stick prisoner in the forest until the DigiDestined come to free them. Hookmon wields a hook & musket & also has a bed of spikes built in underneath his coat. He tries to impale Mia with it, but Alex saves her, & Mia knocks him out with a combined attack of her shield blast & Alex's sword blast. Chikurimon makes him grow. After Hookmon starts attacking the Digimon, Agunimon delivers a flurry of punches to Hookmon, & then ZeoOmnimon, armed with Zeo 1 Power Helmet, blasts Hookmon. When they see that both attacks do not weaken him, but only anger him, they know that he will not go down easily. The DigiDestined then destroy him with BurningZeoOmnimon. Upon seeing the superior firepower, he pleads for mercy, but as with the Parrotmon Brothers in season one, they ignore the implied surrender & finish him off anyway. Cerberumon He is sent to ambush the DigiDestined during a divide & conquer tactic. When it looks like Cerberumon has the DigiDestined beaten, he & the Hagurumon are teleported away in order for King Drasil to figure out what is heading for Earth. Later, as the DigiDestined split up again to track down the UFO, they are attacked again by Cerberumon & the Hagurumon. Suddenly, the Three Golden Digimon appear for the very first time & are able to take out the Hagurumon & Cerberumon. Cerberumon becomes big & fights ZeoOmnimon & then Agunimon. Cerberumon has more than enough power to make the DigiDestined lose control of their Digimon. The Three Golden Digimon then exterminate Cerberumon as Pyramidramon. Infermon A robot spider Digimon who fights the DigiDestined & is defeated by the Zeo Cannon. After growing, he beats ZeoOmnimon & Agunimon, preparing to have them for lunch, & then Pyramidramon saves them. They form "ZeoOmnimon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon" & Infermon quivers in fear before being destroyed. Tapirmon Tapirmon is a lullaby-singing Digimon whose sleep-inducing power are to put both human & Digimon into a deep peaceful sleep with his beautiful voice. He even attempts to hypnotize the DigiDestined at one point. She is first defeated in his battle with the Three Golden Digimon. He then returns with a power amplifier on his back, even the Three Golden Digimon are no match for it & his attitude is much nastier. Later when he grows huge, he is destroyed by "ZeoOmnimon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon". Sealsdramon The Sealsdramons are a group of Digimon bounty hunters. They sought the powers of the Three Golden Digimon. One of the Sealsdramons lands on Earth & allies with King Drasil upon learning that he is also out to destroy the DigiDestined. Sealsdramon attacks when the DigiDestined try to find out who the Three Golden Digimon are. Sealsdramon shoots & greatly weakens the Three Golden Digimon. The DigiDestined blast Sealsdramon with the Zeo Cannon, which temporarily defeats him. The DigiDestined try to tend to the Three Golden Digimon, but Chikurimon makes Sealsdramon grow. Sealsdramon goes underground & soon knocks down ZeoOmnimon in a surprise attack. He then leaps out of underneath ZeoOmnimon, but the DigiDestined retaliate by striking Sealsdramon with their saber, leaving him weakened. Then ZeoOmnimon destroys Sealsdramon. Later, the other Sealsdramon chase after the Three Golden Digimon, who are as Pyramidramon, in digital space with their own jet fighters. One of them fires a laser that strikes Pyramidramon & sends it hurtling to Aqua World. The Sealsdramons declare their mission accomplished, leave the scene & are never to be seen again. Hosemon A leviating robot Digimon with wiry tentacle arms used by the Machine Empire. It is among the Digimon that received the Neo-Plutonium Armor. Destroyed by Pharaohmon. Elephantmon This Digimon is created from Emi's elephant-headed necklace by Bombmon & he shoots a bluish-white energy beam from his forehead. Elephantmon is destroyed by SuperZeoOmnimon & Taylor returns the necklace to Emi. Skunkmon QueenChessmon plans to make the DigiDestined unable to stand the smell of each other & make their team fall apart; when Bombmon, thinking the idea is stupid, asks where she will get a Digimon to make people smell bad, she says she knows just the place. Skunkmon blows a yellow gas (which he calls his "reek ray") from his tail, making people smell horrible. Skunkmon's tail is held upright by two very visible black cables attached to his back. Like the other two Digimon used during Bombmon's reign, Skunkmon bears a tattoo which appears to consist of a blue object in front of a pink heart; his tattoo is on his left forearm. When he turns giant, Skunkmon blows the yellow gas from his mouth, causing an entire section of buildings hit by the ray to dissolve with yellow energy. Skunkmon shoots three bluish-white energy beams from his chest. Wheelmon, thrown by SuperZeoOmnimon, destroys Skunkmon. The effects of the smell ray vanish after Skunkmon is destroyed. Midasmon This Digimon first appears in the form of a small dog statue known as the Midas Hound. It can transform ordinary items into gold, but soon begins transforming things at random on its own. Taylor's body becomes a lifeless solid gold statue. The Midas Hound is made giant & turns parts of the Super Zeo Digimon to gold. After Taylor's body is revived, he shatters the Midas Hound with Pyramidramon. Its true form, Midasmon, reveals himself by popping out like someone popping out of a birthday cake. Alex is able to use Agunimon to destroy Midasmon's Goldarizer, causing everything to turn back to normal. An enraged Midasmon then locks all the Digimon up with chains & zaps them with electricity. Zeomon then breaks the chains off with its saber, but before Midasmon can do something else to them, they form "Zeomon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon" which promptly destroys him. Suijinmon He is created by Fuujinmon from Detective Yuuji's waverunner. He is able to fire a hazardous water-like substance on the DigiDestined from a hose-like weapon. The DigiDestined receive an antidote, then they deliver a pounding to the Digimon, whose watery substance this time has no effect on the DigiDestined. Suijinmon then grows into a giant & has spikes from his hands & feet. The DigiDestined call on their Super Zeo Digimon (Alex's is piloted via remote control). Suijinmon has the upper hand for a bit until Taylor arrives in Pyramidramon. "SuperZeomon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon" destroys him. Fuujinmon is extremely dismayed by this defeat, saying he should been king by now. BlackWarGreymon A robotic warrior Digimon who Fuujinmon infuses with Alex's skills & power. He is a very tough adversary for Taylor to deal with, but Taylor is able to get inside his head &see if Alex's mind is in there. He concludes that Fuujinmon had transferred Alex's powers & mind into BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon clutches his head & soon declares that he is BlackWarGreymon, signifying that he had lost Alex's powers. Taylor takes this opportunity to destroy BlackWarGreymon using BlackWarGreymon's own sword. Guardromon A robot Digimon used by Fuujinmon to guard the time-turning item resembling a crystal ball called the Chronosapios. He can blast lasers from his forehead. He is defeated by Alex's Zeo Laser Pistol & ultimately elimated by SuperZeomon with the Wheelmon. Gladimon Gladimon is summoned by Fuujinmon to destroy Mia, at Crusadermon's request. He wields two swords & shoots orange energy from it. He can also shoot this energy stream from his visor. He grows giant & can't be defeated by SuperZeomon & Wheelmon. He is destroyed by AncientTroiamon. MetalKunemon A caterpillar-like robotic Digimon created by Fuujinmon by using Lt. Yuuji's Metal Wriggler 3000, a fishing tool. During the giant battle against SuperZeomon, the Digimon separates segments of itself & each have their own method of attack on the Digimon, ultimately making them lose control of SuperZeomon. The MetalKunemon causes mass havoc, attacking from all sides & devastating the Digimon. After the Digimon reassembles itself, Taylor comes to the DigiDestined's aid in the nick of time & destroys the Digimon with Pyramidramon. MultiHagurumon MultiHagurumon is a robot Digimon used by the Machine Empire to access Zeo technology. He is capable of replacing the cogs on the Zeo Cycles with evil ones that will cause the DigiDestined to lose control of the cycles. As such, the Zeo Cycles end up getting destroyed. He also pilots Zeomon after knocking it out of the DigiDestined's control. He later DigiXrosses with Pursemon. "MultiHagurumon + Pursemon" In a last-ditch effort, MultiHagurumon DigiXrosses with Pursemon to form a super Digimon that has no official name. SuperZeomon is unable to destroy it alone, so the DigiDestined call in Zeomon, Agunimon, & Wheelmon. The DigiDestined – via the Digimon – tossing Wheelmon around "MultiHagurumon + Pursemon" allows it to build enough power to destroy the DigiXrossed Digimon.